


Our Fondest Moments

by RiniTaisho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, will add more chapters, will progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiniTaisho/pseuds/RiniTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the start of the school year and Castiel finds friendship in the most unlikely of people.</p>
<p>Eventual Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2nd Grade and Starwars

     “CasTEAelle! Time to wake up! GET UP!! GET UP!!! You’re gonna miss your first day of the second grade!”

  
     Bright blue eyes opened to soft sunlight peeking through the bumble bee curtains hanging from the window. The eyes were a bit foggy at awakening, but refocused on the big honey colored eyes that were only an inch from his face now.

  
     “CASSSSTIIIIIEELLLLE! TIME TO MOVE!” A very heavy body jumped onto his body, rolling around, eventually pushing Castiel off the bed.

     “Gabriel!” The small black haired boy huffed, “It would have been easier to just allow me to get outta the bed than pushin me off!”

     “Whatever! Listen here, chubby cheeks, cause have I got news for you!” The mischievous young boy said with his eyes glinting, “Dad left early and I know for a fact that Mikey made us some cookies yesterday and left them on top the refrigerator! I know we can get the whole jar if we get a chair and you can stand on my back!”

     “I don’t think that’s a very good idea, Gabriel. Father would be very disappointed in us if we take those cookies,” Castiel frowned, his little eyebrows furrowing.

     “Cassie, cassie, cassie, cassie! You gotta learn to take life easy!” Gabriel waved his hands up in down, laughing at the smaller boy.

     “Gabriel you are now in the fifth grade. Don’t you think you should be acting a bit more mature?” Castiel asked him with a now disinterested expression on his face.

     “Oh common, Castiel! You can be mature enough for the both of us!” Gabriel said walking out of the room with Castiel in tow.

     As they walked down the hall, Castiel caught the faint smell of burnt toast and fabreeze air freshener.

     “Lucifer, please stop putting bread in the toaster. It’s not going to work no matter how much you tinker with it!” One voice rang out.

     “It just needs a few more tweaks to it and then it will make the perfect piece of toast! Better than yours! Better than dad’s!” Another shouted back.

     “Stop trying to one up everybody! Jeeze, it’s not a competition!” Gabriel said walking up to the kitchen table that was littered with various toasted bread scattered around. He grabbed a plate and two semi-normal pieces of toast, the jar of jelly, maple syrup, chocolate syrup, and strawberry syrup and made a sugar sweet toasty sandwich.  
Michael was sitting at the table with his Calculus book set out in front of him, completing the homework that hadn’t even been assigned yet for another two days. His black-brown hair was perfectly styled and his green eyes slid over to Gabriel’s seat at the table.

     “That is absolutely disgusting and completely unhealthy for breakfast, Gabriel. Please at least eat some fruit with that,” Michael said cringing as Gabriel took a bite.

     “Iss geot strbrry srp n t” Gabriel said around his food.

     “Strawberry syrup is not a fruit,” Castiel said sitting down and grabbing a banana from under a pile of black toast.

     “Hey, let the kid eat. Besides, it’s going to be his fault if he gets a cavity and a stomach ache,” Lucifer said coming back into the room with a screwdriver and going back to working on the toaster. He was wearing his glasses and his blonde hair was sticking up at odd ends. 

     Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him.

     “Well, I don’t want to hear from Father when the school calls saying he’s vomiting and one of us has to go and pick him up,” Michael said putting the last banana on Gabriel’s plate.

     “I’m trying to eat here, guys!” Gabriel said dipping the banana in the left over goo that fell off his toast.

     “You are a fowl child and I pity the person you marry,” Michael said getting up from the table and collecting the dirty dishes.

     “Why would I ever want to get married for? That sounds stupid and I don’t want to listen to the same person yelling at me to mow the lawn for the rest of my life,” Gabriel said wiping his hands on his pjs.

     “Don’t you want children?” Michael said laughing a little at the small boys mind set.

     “Ew, no thanks. I’ll get a dog instead!” He said walking out of the kitchen and heading back to his room. Two pairs of blue eyes and a set of green all shared a look before laughing silently and returning to what they were doing.

     Once Castiel was finished, he made his way back into his bedroom that he shared with Gabriel and found said boy upside down putting on his pants.

     “I do not believe that is how pants work, but since you are older than I am, I will trust what you are doing is an acquired taste of dressing yourself,” The blue eyed boy said walking over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue polo.

     “Who the heck taught you to speak like that? Someone that small should not sound like that. You been watchin that guy on the tv again?” Gabriel said tumbling forward and back on his feet.

     “Christopher Langan isn’t just a guy on the television. He is a genius,” The small boy said looking for a matching pair of socks.

     “Ok, then. Well, I’m going to go see if I can’t go get that jar of cookies without your help then,” He said shaking his head.

* * *

     Sulibri Elementary was small, but very large in a child’s mind. Castiel couldn’t seem to understand how there could be so many people his age in one place, but also knew that there were over 7 billion people on earth, so he shouldn’t be that surprised. 

     “Now, do you remember where you’re supposed to go? Or do I have to hold your hand and walk you there?” Gabriel said bouncing on his feet. Of course he wouldn’t want to be seen holding hands with his baby brother.

     “I’m sure that I will be fine. You may go to see your friends before class if you wish,” Castiel said quietly.

     “Thanks Cassie! You’re the best!” Gabriel said ruffling his hair and running off to the fifth grade hallway, leaving Castiel to fend for himself in the river of children and their parents.

     “BEAN! BEAN! NO!” A small wail caught his attention at his right. A small toddler was wriggling in his father’s arms, face red with distress and tears. The toddler had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing overalls with a car stitched into the front pocket. The father looked familiar, but Castiel couldn’t place a finger on who he looked like, but he had black hair flecked with grey that was very much apparent in his goatee. He was wearing worn blue jeans and a brown leather jacket.

     “NO GO BEAN!” The little boy cried louder. Another boy came up to the pair, this one as old as Castiel was, reached for the toddler. The father looked uneasy, but gave the toddler up anyway.

     “Hey, Sammy,” The boy said hugging the smaller to his chest, “It’s going to be okay! I’ll be back in no time! You won’t even realize I’ve been gone! Common now, Sammy. Don't cry! You’re breaking my heart here.”

     “Bean no leave Sammy lone again! Sammy missid Bean lots yesserday!” The child curled in closer. Castiel thought it was pretty rude to just stare, but he was to intrigued to do anything about it.

     “Sammy, I gotta go to school! I know you miss me lots. I miss you too. But I promise when I get home we’ll play whatever you want till we have to go to bed, ok?”

     The sandy blonde haired boy said pulling out of the hug to look the child in the eye.

     “Pomise?” The young boy, Sam, asked holding out his pinky and sniffling loudly.

     “Pinky promise,” he answered, hooking their pinkies together, making a group of mothers watching go ‘Awww’.

     “Okay now, Sam. He has to go now or he’s going to be late. You wouldn’t want him to get into trouble now would you?” The dad asked the small boy, while picking him up. Sammy shook his head with wide eyes.

     “Bean, go now! No twoubles! Bean not bad boy! Go!” Sammy said frowning and pointing to the door to the classroom that Castiel also had. The boy chuckled and waved to the odd pair as they walked out the main doors.

     Castiel began to feel awkward for staring too long and began to make his way to the door.

_***Slam*** _

     “Oomph!” Castiel let out as he fell face first into the floor.

      “Watch where you’re going, dork!” Some larger kid said going into the classroom. 

     Castiel got up off the floor frowning and brushed off his clothes. ‘Rude.’ He thought looking for his backpack that must have skidded away.

     “Uh, here you go,” A voice said. Castiel looked up and saw green and freckles, freckles that danced lazily across the boy’s face as he smiled awkwardly holding out Castiel’s bag. “Hello... Uh, are you okay? You’re not hurt right?”

     “I do not seem to have sustained any harmful injuries,” Castiel said staring into those green eyes. They were so green. It was like looking through an empty sprite bottle in the sunlight, but also the grass after it rained.

     “Dude, what?” The boy said laughing, “Whatever, man. My name’s Dean. Dean Winchester!” He said reaching out his hand.

     “Castiel Shurley,” He replied, politely shaking his hand.

     “Whoa, your name sounds like it should be in a fairy tale!” He smiled harder.

     “I was named after an angel,” He replied smoothly.

_***Ba-RING*** _

     “Well, okay angel boy. We better get to class,” Dean said shaking his head and heading for the door, Castiel following him with an amused expression on his face.

     “After you, Angel,” Dean said cheekily while holding open the door.

     “Thank you,” He said rolling his eyes and going to the cubbies to put his things away.

     “Thank you for joining us, Mr. Shurley and Mr. Winchester,” Mrs. Rathburn said gesturing towards two empty seats at the back while the other children giggled and whispered about.

     Both boys made their ways to their respected desk and took out their books to start the lesson. Various verbs and nouns were scattered about the chalk board and the kids began to work in their booklets. 

     “What the heck is a compound sentence?!” Dean whispered confusedly at the paper.

     “It’s a sentence that can be split into two separate sentences usually separated with an ‘and’,” Castiel replied circling and underlining things in smooth and quick strokes.

     “Huh, thanks,” Dean whispered circling an answer, “I suppose you won’t tell me what the predicate part of the sentence is would you?” He asked smiling apologetically.

     “It’s the acting verb and everything following in the sentence,” Castiel said giving a small smile.

     “Thank you, Casteel,” Dean said smiling.

     “Castiel,” he corrected.

     “Castielle?” Dean tried.

     “Cas-tea-el,” Castiel said again smiling and shaking his head.

     “Castiel,” Dean said trying it out again, “Nah, that’s not gonna work. Too long. How’s about I call you Cas? Does that work for you?”

     “That would be acceptable,” Castiel said before smirking and muttering, “Bean.”

     “Haha, hey now. Only Sammy gets to call me that,” Dean said nudging him with his shoe.

     “At first I could have sworn that a child was just extremely distressed about beans,” Castiel said still smirking.

     “You talk really weird,” Dean said, “It’s not bad, it just sounds really fancy,” he added when Castiel frowned and tilted his head.

     “Excuse me boys, but while I love knowing that you two have become fast friends, I do have a class going on right now,” Mrs. Rathburn said placing a hand on each of their heads and adjusting them to eye their homework, “Continue to talk and the next step is me taking away your recess time~” she sang as she walked away and sat at her desk.

    _‘Friends’_ Castiel thought _‘I think I might like that.’_

      _‘Oh, dude. The teacher’s a bitch!’_ Dean thought from is table.

* * *

 

     “CAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Was all Castiel heard before he was tackled into a death grip hug. He was just explaining to Dean of the importance of bees.

     “Gabriel,” Castiel acknowledged as he regained his composure. Gabriel pulled back and it was immediately noticeable that art was something that Gabriel was enthusiastic about. Various blobs of paint and colors were on his face as well as his clothes and in his hair. “Father is not going to be pleased with your appearance.”

     “Oh please, Cassie! Luci’s pickin us up today! Besides why would I care what the old man says about my appearance? Anyway that’s not important! What’s important is that you are talking to someone your own age!” He said clapping Castiel on the back. “Name’s Gabriel! I’m Castiel’s older brother! You must be… Winchester. Dean Winchester.

     “Uh, how did you know that?” Dean said stepping back and looking slightly concerned.

     “I know everything that goes on in this school. It’s my job to watch out for new intel and informants! Besides you just moved into the house like six down from us,” Gabriel said waving his hand in a circular motion.

     “I’m not sure if I should report you for stalking or congratulate you for being slightly awesome,” Dean said shaking his head and laughing.

     “Just know this, I am always welcome to candy for payment for any kind of favor,” He winked. “That looks like Dean’s dad pulling up and there’s Luci right behind him.” He nodded to the parking lot.

     “Uh, is Luci a dude?” Dean said turning to Castiel.

     “Luci is short for Lucifer. However, Gabriel is the only one allowed to call him as such. He tends to go by his middle name Nicholas or Nick, for obvious reasons,” Castiel said lifting a hand to wave his brother over.

     “Dude, your brother’s named after the devil?” He asked shocked.

      “Lucifer was the Morning Star of Heaven. He was an angel before he was banished to Hell,” Castiel began, “Lucifer’s twin and my other older brother is Michael, named after the archangel also known as Heaven’s Sword. Gabriel is named after an archangel as well, his name sake is God’s Messenger.”

     “I’m named after my grandma, Deanna. Now it doesn’t seem so bad compared to your names,” Dean said huffing a breath, “No offense of course!”

     “None taken, Dean-o! Now if you’ll excuse me I think I’m going to try and mess up Luci’s CDs without him knowing!” He patted both boys on the back and stealth rolled into the parking lot and was singing the ‘Mission Impossible’ theme under his breath.

     Lucifer walked up to the school with John and Sam Winchester. Lucifer was oddly smiling and playing with Sam’s very long hair and John was laughing at whatever he had just said. Now that John was closer, Castiel could tell he looked a bit like Michael, but John had a longer face and a more square jawline.

     “Bean! Bean!” Sam yelled, wriggling out of John’s grip, almost falling to the ground had Gabriel not suddenly popped between the two adult figures and catching Sam just before his feet hit the ground.

     “Be careful, young grasshopper. The ground is not always a friend and can hurt in ways that no kisses can ever heal!” Gabriel said setting him down and handed him a lollipop before running off again.

     “I’n notta gwath hopper!” Sam said puffing out his cheeks, but pocketing the sucker in his front pocket.

     “Hey, Sammy! Didja forget about me already?” Dean said walking up to him, pulling Cas in tow.

     “BEAN!” Sam said hugging his legs, “Daddy and me went to his work and he showeded me how to help fix-ed the cars and I got gwease all ober me and I needed a baf and den Auntie Missouri came and played wif me! Auntie also gave me a sanwich and it had honey and penut butter on it and it was really yummy! She also said some weird stuffs about me being a loyiar and not to do it cause I’ll only gets sads, but I don’t want to be a liar or sads, so I’n not gonna do that.” 

     “You sound like you had a fun day, Sammy,” Dean said sounding a bit off, but was still smiling.

     “Uh-huh! And guess what! Daddy got us a mobie to watch! Guess what it is!! It’s Star Wars!” Sam said smiling big.

     “Sounds like a plan then. Oh, Sammy, this is Castiel. He’s in my class and he lives down the street. Cas, this is my little brother, Sammy,” Dean introduced them.

     “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Samuel,” Cas said crouching down to shake his hand.

     “Bean! He sounds like a prince!!” Sam whispered, “Is he a prince?”

     “Not that I know of, but he is named after an angel,” Dean said smiling wide, ruffling his brother’s hair.

     “An angel? Like Heaben? Hab you seen my mommy there?” Sam asked. 

     Silence passed through from one person to the next. Even John and Lucifer had stopped talking not knowing just how to react.

     Castiel looked at Dean who looked too pained to say anything, so he knelt down to Sam’s eye level, “There are many angels in Heaven, my mother included. I’m certain your mother is right alongside them as we speak. In fact, I would not be surprised if your mother and mine weren’t watching over us both right now.”

     Sam surprised everyone by hugging Castiel and giving him a gross toddler kiss on the cheek.

     “Fank you berry much, Cassiel. Do you wanna watch Star Wars wif us?” Sam asked looking up at him with big brown puppy dog eyes. And who was Castiel do deny that small boy two hours of his time?

* * *

 

 

     “What do you mean you didn’t understand New Hope?” Dean asked incredulously.

     “I know nothing of the political standings or social standards of any of the characters; this prohibits me from grasping certain perspective I would most certainly have on the movie,” Castiel replies with his eyebrows furrowed.

     “Dude, I have no clue what you just said, but if you want to know about the movie more, you do know that there are books,” Dean said scratching at his hair, “My m- uh my mom used to read them to me and Sammy when we were even smaller, so we still have them if you wanna grab a few.”

     “Sammy and I,” Castiel corrected, “And that would be most appreciated. I believe if I were to read before seeing, it would make the cinematic experience more enjoyable.”

     “Nerd,” Dean said before jogging lightly up the stairs to most likely grab the books.

     Castiel was still seated on the couch from watching the movie and finally began to slouch. He had been sitting straight as a log for the entirety of the movie and had grown quite sore. Looking around he could see that the walls were pretty much bare minus one single framed photo. Deciding it couldn’t hurt to snoop; Castiel hopped off the couch and shuffled his socked feet to the photo. Upon closer inspection, the photo revealed the small family along with a woman, whom Castiel assumed to be their mother. She was beautiful. Medium length blonde, curls with blue eyes lighter than his own. John looked much younger in the picture. He was thinner and didn’t have any facial hair and looked even more suspiciously like Michael. In fact it was darn right creepy. If it wasn’t for the mischievous glint in the man’s eyes, then Castiel could and probably would have mistaken him for Michael. 

     “Oh bro, that is so weird! That looks like Mikey!” Castiel heard behind him, making the young boy shriek.

     “Gabriel! Do not sneak up on me like that!” Castiel said resettling himself, “Why are you here? How did you get in?”

     “Sammykins window of course. The little tike was about to take a nap and I tapped on his window and he let me in,” Gabriel shrugged.

     “His bedroom is on the second floor,” Castiel said deadpanning.

     “There was also a tree,” Gabriel said looking closer at the picture, “Cassie, that is just seriously wacked out.”

     “There is such a thing called a door, Gabriel,” Castiel said crossing his arms.

     “And where would the fun in that have been?” Gabriel said shocked, “Anywho, Dad is on his way home, so Mikey sent me here to fetch you, so say goodbye to your new toy and let’s race back home!”

     “I will not objective Dean as a ‘toy’. He is my friend, Gabriel,” Castiel said narrowing his eyes, “And we both know that you will always be the faster runner.”

     “Yeah, but it’s still fun!” Gabriel said smiling.

     “Okay, Cas. I found all of the books that go along with the movies, but there’s also like an entire trunk of short stories and other crap, so if you want to go by the date they came out or the timeline in the books, then you’re going to have to do some research, cause I have no friggin clue,” Dean said nodding to Gabriel in recognition and handing the stack of books to Castiel.

     “Well, Dean-a-lina, we have to scram before Pops gets home, so kiss Cassie goodbye~” Gabriel said taking half of the books and making a mad dash for the front door.

     “I apologize for my brother. He is a handful,” Castiel said cheeks tinted red from embarrassment.

     “Nawh, it’s cool, Cas. I’m pretty sure I’m gonna be the same way with Sammy when he’s older, although maybe with less candy involved,” Dean said waving him off.

     “But Gabriel is right, I must get going before Father gets home,” Castiel said shuffling his shoes on.

     “Yeah, see ya’ tomorrow then?” Dean asked holding open the front door.

     “Yes, that would be pleasant,” Castiel said shifting the books to a more comfortable position before locating Gabriel, who was skipping in circles around the tree, “Gabriel! Careful with those books they are not mine!”

     “You’re such a spoil sport, Cassie!!” Gabriel said sticking his tongue out at the boy before skipping to the direction of home.

     “Goodbye, Cas,” Dean said smiling and waving from the door.

     “Goodbye, Dean,” Castiel said returning the smile.


	2. Gum, Counter tops, and Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam go over to Cas and Gabriel's house when family comes over to visit.

     “Cas, look man, I'm just saying that that Meg chick totally has a thing for nerdy quiet ones," Dean said swinging his arm around Castiel as they walked down the main hallway of the school.

  
     “Dean, while I appreciate your concern about my ‘love life’, I do not wish to get mixed up with Megan Masters. She is a delinquent and poured sixteen snack packs into my locker last week,” Castiel said flicking Dean an aggravated glare.

     “Dude, that was cruel! Snack packs are awesome and should not be wasted like that!” Gabriel said popping in behind them and placing a dumdum behind each of their ears.

     “Gabriel, why are you here?! You’re in freaking high school now! Leave me and Cas be!” Dean said throwing his arms around the older boy and giving him a noogie, “What? All the kids at the high school giving you trouble, short stuff?”

     “You mind your tongue, Winchester. It’s the only one you’ve got,” Gabriel said trying to get out of Dean’s grip.

     “That’s some big talk coming from such a small boy,” Castiel said giving the two a small fond smile.

     “Cassie! Baby bro! I am in pain! How could you hit me with such a low blow? Ohana means family! OHANA!” Gabriel said mock crying and running out of the building’s main doors.

     “Check every pocket you have, check your shoes, and make sure there’s nothing on our backs. Gabriel did not leave third period for no reason,” Castiel said emptying out his book bag.

     “Your brother is a sophomore. Why does he keep coming down here?” Dean asked while checking his wallet.

     “Who knows what is going through that brain of his,” Castiel said rummaging through the endless amount of pockets in his cargo pants.

     “Candy and girls,” Dean said smiling after finishing the usual check list, “I’m clean. How about you?”

     “I am unscathed as well,” Castiel started, “Perhaps he visited Sam before finding us.”

     “Poor Sam,” Dean laughed, “Common’ then, we are going to miss Jo beat the crap out of Ash for stealing her calculator to play games on it again.”

* * *

  
     “-and then she just started squawking like a bird, dude it was crazy!” Dean said laughing at the lunch table.

     “I highly doubt that she could make her arms bend that way,” Castiel said taking a bite out of his honey sandwich.

     “I’m telling you, the chick is a human slinky! It was so weird,” Dean said shuddering.

     “Speaking of slinkies, I found yours at my house,” Cas said pulling the rainbow swirl out of his bag.

     “DUDE! Ah man, I lost this over the summer!” Dean said eyes lighting up and smiling from ear to ear.

     “Yes, well I was cleaning out from under Gabriel’s bed and found it there among other things that should not be repeated,” Castiel said pushing the rest of the sandwich out of the way.

     “Why were you diggin’ around Gabe’s room for,” Dean asked around a sloppy joe.

     “We have relatives coming over this weekend, and Gabriel’s room is a catastrophe,” Castiel said handing Dean a napkin.

     “Anyone our age,” Dean asked taking the napkin and whipping his face.

     “Well there is Balthazar. He’s not… normal,” Castiel said looking off and squinting at something out of the corner of his eye.

     “Dude, you’re not normal,” Dean said looking to where Cas was.

     “Yes, well they’re from Europe,” Cas said and Dean nodded his head in understanding, “And then there’s Anna. She’s a year younger than we are, but she is nice.”

     “Is she hot?” Dean asked with his mouth full of beef jerky.

     Cas just glared at him.

     “Dude, kidding…” Dean said holding his hands up in surrender.

* * *

     “So about this hot cousin of yours,” Dean said walking while pulling gum out of Sam’s hair. The walk from home wasn’t too far from the elementary school where the boys had picked up Sam on their way back from the middle school just a bit further down the road.

     “Dean! Ow!” Sam said swatting his hands away from his head. The poor 8 year old had patches of pink and purple all over his head. Not to mention his entire outfit would probably never be suited to wear ever again.

     “I apologize for Gabriel once again, Sam. If I had known he put a double bubble bomb in your cubby I would have told you.” Castiel said with a frown as he stumbled over a dip in the sidewalk.

     “Not your fault your brother is a weirdo jerk, Castiel,” Sam said scratching his head. Dean moved Sam’s fingers away from his head muttering about getting his hands stuck in the mop of hair too.

     “I think we’re gonna have to cut it, kid,” Dean said pulling a strand of hair.

     “You don’t ever touch my hair with a pair of scissors again,” Sam said clutching his hair protectively. The last time Dean had, Sam had looked like Ringo Star for the next four months till it grew back.

     “Penutbutter, mayonnaise, toothpaste, ice cubes, or Vaseline should get it out of your hair, Sam,” Cas said sympathetically. He patted the shorter boy’s shoulder and had to wipe his hand on his jacket when his hand came back sticky and gross.

     “Thanks, Cas,” Sam said with a small smile.

     “I can’t believe he got into the elementary school! How did he even get into the fourth grade hallway without being seen? I thought he was banned from there for good!” Dean exclaimed with a frown and a slight chuckle. He jumped up onto a brick ledge and began to crouch-walk like James Bond.

     “He is not allowed on elementary school property from 6 p.m.-7 a.m. from Monday to Friday and not at all on the weekends,” Castiel said stopping at his house steps.

     “I still can’t believe how he got 17 goats into the principal’s office or how he rigged all the kitchen containers to spew food all over everyone like that at the same time,” Dean said shaking his head.

     “Or how he managed to get the school’s gym cart to go around the school without a driver all day,” Sam said kicking a rock around with his shoe.

     “Regardless of how he did all of these things, the disciplining he got was not worth his trouble,” Cas said looking at the window to see Gabriel’s face smashed against it and his hands waving in frantic motions. Castiel sighed and began to make his way up the steps. “I’m going to have to clean the windows again!” He shouted.

     Gabriel’s tongue licked a stripe up the center of the window.

     “Your brother needs serious mental help,” Sam said glaring at the window when Gabriel winked at him.

     “Yes, well until my father signs the paperwork for him to be tested, then we can only hope that somehow an institution will just pick him up,” Castiel said with a smile.

     “Hey, I heard they serve pudding every day,” Dean said smirking.

     “Maybe you should join him then, I heard the nurses give one on one time with the patients,” Cas said opening the door and shutting it behind him.

     “Did Cas just make a sex joke?” Dean asked Sam.

     “What’s a sex?” Sam asked with round eyes and furrowing brows.

     “Nothing my sweet, innocent little brother, not a thing,” Dean said shaking his head and laughing, “So what did you do to make Gabriel so mad, hmm?”

     “I told him yesterday that if he kept using that much gel in his hair that it’d probably break off and he’d look like Chris Kirkpatrick from Nsync….” He said looking down, hiding a smile.

* * *

     “So you’re telling me that I can’t hang out with you, because I’m an American Hillbilly,” Dean said crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.

     “I do not believe I worded it quite like that, but yes that was the jist of it,” Balthazar said taking a sip of his soda.

     “Okay, just so we’re clear, I am not just a ‘southern bumpkin’ or whatever the hell that means,” Dean said squaring his shoulders and moving forward.

     “Well you certainly not any kind of rif raf that Cassie should be hanging around,” He retorted glaring and moving forward till they were nose to nose.

     “Boys! Boys! You can fight for Castiel’s affections some other time! Just stop playing my horse is bigger than yours for one minute and help a girl out,” Anna said sticking her head out of the kitchen doorway.

     “Whatever,” Dean said, “But my horse is bigger.”

     “Wanker.”

     “Prick.”

     “Imbecile.”

     “Douche bag.”

     “Gabriel!” Gabriel said jumping between the two.

     “Oh good lord, what do you want,” Balthazar said slinking away.

     “Be nice, couzie!” Gabriel said nuzzling up to his face, “Besides! Who else do you know who can sneak you some dark chocolate goodness?” He said smirking.

     “Oh, thank the heaven’s, you are a life saver! Really. Just a doll,” Balthazar said rolling his eyes with a fond smile.

     “Flattery will get you everywhere with Gabriel,” Castiel said making the entire group jump.

     “Okay, you gotta teach me how to sneak up on people like that,” Dean said brushing off his pants from where he scuffed them.

     “Damsel! In the kitchen! In need of assistance!!” Anna shouted glaring in the archway and tapping her foot.

     “Bossy, jeeze,” Dean said grabbing a tray of food and walking it into the dining room. The dining room table that was usually cluttered with random papers, equations, candy, and homework was now spotless and had an extra piece put into it to make the table longer. The table was set to perfection. The forks on the left, the spoon and knife on the right with the knife facing the drinking glasses: Castiel was proud of this particular skill and had taught Dean table setting etiquette and which fork to use for which dish. Dean didn’t really pay attention, but he liked seeing Cas scurry about the table with his OCD tendencies.

     “Dude, your cousin is kinda bossy,” Dean said scooting in next to Cas, “I think that’s kinda hot.” He said with a wink, only to receive a kick to the shin.

     “Mr. Shurley, thank you again for having Dean and I over for dinner,” Sam said from his seat next to Gabriel, all the gum from the previous two days long gone. Gabriel was fiddling with his tie and Sam kept knocking his hands away from undoing it while Mr. Shurley sent him thankful looks from his seat at the head of the table.

     “It’s really no big deal, Sam. You and your brother practically live here and the same with my boys at your house! But please, don’t call me Mr. Shurley anymore. It’s Chuck, you know that,” Chuck said laughing and took a drink from his wine glass.

     “Chuckie, why don’t you set the glass down for a moment and say grace?” Rachel, his sister, said.

     “About that, Rachel, we don’t say grace in the house anymore. Not after-“

     “Not after what? After your wife died? You stop believing in God just because your wife dies?” Rachel says with a smile.

     “Look, I know-“

     “No, not going to church I can understand, but not saying grace before meals is-“

     “His own damned business,” Lucifer walks into the house with Michael trailing.

     “LUCI! MIKEY!” Gabriel shouts and scrambles to give each a hug.

     “We weren’t expecting you two till tomorrow evening,” Castiel says smiling and getting up to greet them.

     “Hello Gabriel and Castiel, why don’t you take Dean, Sam, Anna, and Balthazar to get our bags and stuff and bring it upstairs. We might have even brought back presents,” Michael said handing them the cars to his van.

     “PRESENTS!” Gabriel said barging out of the front door.

     

* * *

     “Your brothers had like three bags full of stuff for me and Sammy, man,” Dean said tossing up a new hacky sack.

     “Well, you and Sam are like family,” Castiel said from his bed adding something to his new sea monkey tank. He couldn’t wait to see the underwater castle fill with its new inhabitants and be responsible for all their feeding and cleaning and refilling of their water.

    “Yeah, I know, but Anna and D-bag McGee only got like one thing and me and Sammy got eight each like you and Gabe,” Dean said frowning, “What in the hell is a sea monkey anyway?”  
     “You are considerably closer to us than Anna and Balthazar,” Cas said shrugging, “And a sea monkey is a type of brine shrimp that can go into a state of cyrptobiosis.”

     “Yeah, no, I don’t know what that is,” Dean said blinking and jumped onto Cas’s bed.

     “It’s where the shrimp stay in their eggs for long periods of time, they only hatch once they’ve been in the water for a sufficient amount of time,” Castiel said sighing as Dean rumpled up his bedspread.

     “So like Captain America going all popsicle for 60 years?” Dean said pulling a pillow up and under his chin.

     “Yes, Dean. It is similar to Steve Rogers becoming frozen in time,” Castiel said shaking his head with a smile.

* * *

     “Dean?” Castiel whispered from the top of the stairs, “Where did you run off to now? Better not be eating all the pie again.”

     He walked down the stairs to find light illuminating the kitchen entry way.

     “I knew it,” He muttered, before molding himself to the wall. If he caught Dean off guard, then maybe Dean will shriek like a girl and drop all the pie to the ground, ruining it. Castiel smiled at the thought and crept around the corner and froze.

     In the middle of the kitchen, Anna had Dean backed up to the counter kissing him. Her hands moved every which way on Dean’s chest.

     Castiel backed up back around the corner, an icy feeling crawling up his back. He slowly made his way back up the stairs, back into his room, and back into his bed silently not to wake Sam, pulling the covers over his head.

     He was still awake by the time Dean had come back up to his room and shuffled around on the floor before huffing and laying back down on the floor.

     “Cas?” Dean asked in a whisper, “You awake, man?”

      He didn’t say anything. Didn’t want to. Couldn’t really either.

     “Oh my god, Dean! Shut up,” Sam groaned hitting him with a pillow.

     “Goodnight, Castiel,” Dean said closing his eyes.

 

* * *

     It wasn’t at all like he had planned on having Anna jump him that night. He really only just wanted that chocolate pie that was crying his name since that morning.

     But she was already there when he got down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was all smiles and her eyes widened like she had just caught her prey.

     Then his back hit the counter and that hurt and then lips were on his and he just went with it.

     But it didn’t feel right. Maybe it was her hands grabbing and touching everywhere or maybe he was pissed about not getting his pie, but he pushed her off of him.

     “Dude, not cool,” He started, “Your Cas’s cousin!”

     “You’re my cousins friend, you’re hot, I’m only here for two more days, thought it couldn’t hurt to try,” Anna said shrugging and walked out of the kitchen.

      “I just wanted my god damned pie,” Dean whined. He opened the fridge, but found himself not as hungry as he was coming downstairs. “Screw everyone’s cousins, they suck!” He slammed the door shut, turned off the light and crept up the stairs.

      He got into Castiel’s room, only fumbling around twice, and settled himself on his cot on the floor.

     “Cas?” He started, “You awake, man?”

     He couldn’t not tell Cas that his cousin just molested him in the kitchen. But he wasn’t answering and Sam had just told him to shut up and smacked him with a pillow, so he figured it was a conversation he’d have tomorrow.

* * *

     They ended up not talking about it at breakfast or lunch. Cas avoided Dean like the plague and Dean was kind of hurt about that.

     As Dean and Sam were packing up their stuff to go home, Castiel finally made his first appearance of the day.

     “Hello, Dean,” Castiel said.

     “Dude, Cas your cousin shoved her tongue down my throat and it was disgusting,” He blurted. His face turned beat red. This was not like the cool speech he had planned out in his head about letting Anna down gently and all that.

     Castiel blinked a few times before chuckling and then full on laughing.

     “Dude, what’s so funny?” Dean said crossing his arms. Maybe Cas didn’t believe him. Hell, he didn’t quite believe him.

     “I had thought that you initiated the kiss between yourself and Anna. It seems that I was mistaken,” Cas said smiling.

     “Wait, you knew?” Dean looked at him oddly.

     “I may have gone downstairs last night to scare you, but I caught you and Anna on the counter,” Cas said looking down with blush staining his cheeks as well.

     “And you thought I started the kiss?” Dean asked and laughed when Cas nodded his head, “Dude, I was joking about her being hot earlier! I would never do that to anyone in your family! To weird, man!”

     “That is a relief, because I think Balthazar might have a crush on you,” Cas said smiling.

     “Uh, ew, gross, not happening. Absolutely not,” Dean said shaking his head and stuck his finger down his throat making gagging noises. 

     "So are we cool then?" Dean asked looking at Cas hopefully.

     "Yes, Dean. We are cool," Cas said giving him a small smile.

     "So there's still like an entire pie in the fridge and I have only had like three slices of the other," Dean said hinting.

     "You are going to get fat if you keep consuming this much pie," Castiel said smiling a full smlie.

     "Nah, just wanted to see you smile, dude," Dean said, "I'll give you the other half!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gum is a bitch to get out of hair. and those are all legit ways to get them out of your hair, just saying.
> 
> ~Rini

**Author's Note:**

> Sup you adorable bitches. First work on AO3, so be nice and no hate. Or hate. Do whatever you want. It's actually better if you tell me what i'm doing wrong, so I can fix it.


End file.
